dundaxiancodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Wizards are powerful beings who have the power to cast spells. There are many wizards on both sides in the eternal cosmic struggle. Some live in villages, like those who aided Angus McFife in finding the Magic Dragon,Magic Dragon, from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife. and some in towers, like the evil wizard Zargothrax, or the wizards of the Cairngorm Mountains.Wizards!, from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife. The most famous wizard is Zargothrax, who, in 992 AD, enslaved an army of unicorns to invade Dundee.The Unicorn Invasion of Dundee, from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife. He was eventually defeated by Angus McFife, who imprisoned him in a shroud of liquid ice.The Epic Rage of Furious Thunder, from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife. One thousand years later he was freed to once again bring terror to the galaxy.Rise of the Chaos Wizards, from Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards. Spells There are many spells wizards have at their disposal. Here is a list of the more notable spells used. Spell of Undeath This is the spell Zargothrax used to corrupt the unicorns to his dark cause. Fireball This produces an incendiary burning ball of firey flame, which explodes in fire when it hits its target, setting it on fire. Lightning Allows the wizard to bring forth lightning from the sky. A Spell on the Mountains The exact effect of it is unclear, and it may not even be within the ability of wizards, but this is the spell the Ancestral Laserdragon uses on his majestic flights. Scrying This allows wizards to look through history, see into the future, and glean information through the use of magical crystal balls. Freezing This allows a person to be frozen. It may be broken by application of magical hammers or amulets. Silent Tears of Frozen Princess, from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife. Magical Missile Brings forth a projectile of sorcerous energy. Locate The chaos wizards used this spell to locate Zargothrax on the Spaceknights of Crail's hidden base on Triton. The Creation of Holograms The Technomages of Triton used this spell to resurrect Ser Proletius as a hologram. It required robots to power it, and took place in the chamber of cryogenetical fire.Victorious Eagle Warfare, from Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards. Unholy Fire The Goblin King has the ability to cast this spellGoblin King of the Darkstorm Galaxy, from Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards.. Notable Wizards Zargothrax, Dark Sorcerer of Auchtermuchty Main article: Zargothrax Zargothrax is an evil wizard born in 10,000 BD in Auchtermuchty. He dwelt in a citadel to the West of Dundee. In 992 AD he invaded Dundee with an army of unicorns, sacking the city and declaring himself its new master. He kidnapped Princess Iona McDougall and took her back to his citadel, where he froze her. Having obtained the three Relics of Legend, Angus McFife was able to defeat him and imprison him in a frozen cage of liquid ice. One thousand years later, a cult of chaos wizards freed him from his prison (which at that point was on Triton). He used the Goblin King's helpGoblin King of the Darkstorm Galaxy, from Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards. to open a portal to the 18th Hell Dimension and unleash the Elder God Kor-Virliath upon the universe. He was stopped by the Hootsman, who detonated his cyborg heart, destroying Earth. Zargothrax escaped through the portal, followed by Angus McFife XIII.Apocalypse 1992, from Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards. The Wizards of the Cairngorm Mountains The wizards of the Cairngorm mountains fight an eternal battle against a demon horde. They have traveled from the past and can see into the future by looking into their crystal ball. This allowed them to predict the events of 1992 AD long before they took place. Chaos Wizards The chaos wizards are a group of evil wizards. In the year 1992 AD, a cult of Chaos Wizards led by Tharon-Zul freed Zargothrax from his prison on Triton. They fought to dethrone the king of Dundee. Tharon-Zul would again defeat the Spaceknights of Crail as they defended the moon of Phobos. Technomages of Triton It was the Technomages of Triton who turned Ser Proletius into a hologram, bringing him back from the dead. References